Once Upon a Me
by yoshicchi
Summary: Kisah masa lalu Kuroko Tetsuya sebelum ia bertekad mengalahkan Generasi Keajaiban bersama tim barunya, Seirin. Dan didampingi oleh 'cahaya' barunya, Kagami Taiga.


"Hari ini, semua anak kelas dua akan diberi latihan khusus. Anak kelas satu silahkan istirahat."

"Baik!" Kelima anak kelas satu –Kuroko, Kagami, Kawahara, Furihata, Fukuda- berjalan menuju pinggir lapangan, mengambil handuk dan minuman mereka lalu duduk. Semuanya tampak antusias memperhatikan para anak kelas dua yang sedang dilatih oleh sang pelatih, Aida Riko.

Saat sedang memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, mata Kuroko tak sengaja menangkap sesuatu di sudut ruangan itu. Manik _azure_ miliknya membulat. Di hadapan Kuroko ada seseorang yang tengah menangis. Tangannya memeluk bola basket di depannya.

Bohong jika Kuroko tidak tahu siapa dia. Yang dia lihat adalah bayangan dirinya. Kuroko Tetsuya, pemain bayangan keenam dari Generasi Keajaiban. Yang putus asa karena teman setimnya.

* * *

 **Once Upon a Me**

 **KuroBasu © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-san**

 **Story © Shinigami-sama13**

 **Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warn: OOC, typo, klise maybe, long oneshot, songfict**

 **Kisah masa lalu Kuroko Tetsuya sebelum ia bertekad mengalahkan Generasi Keajaiban bersama tim barunya, Seirin. Dan didampingi oleh 'cahaya' barunya, Kagami Taiga.**

* * *

Waktu menunjukan pukul delapan malam, namun Kuroko masih berlatih sendirian di gym basket tingkat tiga Teikou. Beberapa kali ia mencoba, namun hasilnya sama. Tidak ada yang berhasil.

Dribble? Gagal.

Shoot? Gagal juga.

Dunk? Lupakan saja.

Karena lelah, pemilik surai biru langit itu duduk di pinggir lapangan. Berusaha sekeras apa pun, tetap saja tidak ada yang mendengar jeritan hatinya. Kemudian Kuroko menekuk lututnya dan membenamkan separuh wajahnya. Tanpa ia sadari, air mata mulai mengalir dari iris azue miliknya.

"Hei, kenapa kau menangis?" Kuroko sontak mengangkat kepalanya begitu mendengar sebuah suara. Dan ia melihat seseorang berjongkok di hadapannya.

"Kau tahu? Hatimu hanya terlihat untuk orang lain dibanding dirimu sendiri." Kuroko terkesiap. Baru kali ini ada orang yang berkata seperti itu padanya.

"Apa maksudmu, Aomine-kun?"

"Aku juga kurang paham. Satsuki pernah bilang ini padaku." Kuroko tersenyum tipis. "Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Kau mau berlatih bersamaku mulai besok?" Kuroko mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Yosh!" Aomine mengepalkan tangannya di depan Kuroko sembari tersenyum lebar. "Bagaimana kalau kita berteman, Tetsu?"

Awalnya Kuroko bingung harus berkata apa. Tapi saat melihat wajah Aomine yang terlihat senang, ia tersenyum tipis dan membalas kepalan tangannya.

* * *

Sejak saat itu, Kuroko mendapat banyak teman. Sebut saja Akashi Seijuurou sang kapten berambut merah, maniak _Oha-asa_ yang tsundere Midorima Shintarou, si tukang makan yang memiliki tinggi abnormal Murasakibara Atsushi, Kise Ryouta si model hiperaktif yang cengeng dan agak kekanakan, dan Momoi Satsuki teman masa kecil Aomine yang menyukainya. Meski wajah Kuroko tetap menunjukkan wajah datarnya yang khas, manik _azure_ miliknya memancarkan kebahagiaan yang sulit dijelaskan.

Mereka semua adalah pemain yang hebat. Tak heran mereka semua dijuluki 'Generasi Keajaiban'. Kuroko pun makin giat berlatih setelah melihat kehebatan mereka. Meski hasilnya tetap sama seperti dulu, setidaknya kali ini ada yang menyemangatinya. Kise dan Momoi berteriak menyemangatinya latihan dribble, tapi-

"Ganbatte ne, Tetsu-kun!"

"Kurokocchi! Aku selalu mendukungmu-ssu!"

-bagi Kuroko cara mereka agak berlebihan.

.

.

Besoknya, saat Aomine dan Midorima memperhatikan Kuroko yang tengah latihan shoot, dan gagal juga..

"Jangan khawatir, Tetsu. Kau pasti berhasil nanti."

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu, Kuroko. Bu-bukan berarti aku peduli padamu- _nanodayo_! _"_

Aih, dasar tsundere…

.

.

Pernah karena saking kesalnya, Kuroko nekat berlatih dunk. Akashi dan Murasakibara yang kebetulan baru memasuki gym langsung terdiam begitu melihat Kuroko.

"Kuroko…" Akashi kehabisan kata-kata.

"Kuro-chin… Apa perlu kuangkat agar berhasil?"

Oke, yang terakhir agak bodoh.

* * *

.

Melihat Aomine yang jarang ikut latihan, Murasakibara mengatakan pada Akashi bahwa dia juga tidak akan ikut latihan lagi. Akashi menjadi geram dan menantangnya one-on-one. Awalnya Murasakibara memimpin. Lalu, terjadilah sesuatu. Warna mata Akashi yang semula bermanik ruby, berubah menjadi crimson-gold. Tidak hanya warna matanya, sifatnya pun ikut berubah. Kepribadiannya menjadi lebih dingin dan tidak peduli akan kerjasama tim. Baginya, kemenangan adalah segalanya. Ia mengatakan pada timnya bahwa tidak apa jika mereka tidak ikut latihan, asalkan mereka selalu menang di setiap pertandingan.

Sejak saat itulah, seluruh anggota Generasi Keajaiban berubah. Yang semula bekerjasama kini bermain secara individual, tanpa rasa percaya pada tim. Kuroko yang mengetahui hal ini, menjadi sedih dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari klub basket Teikou.

* * *

.

Tes… Tes…

Tanpa Kuroko sadari, air mata mulai meluncur dari manik _azure_ miliknya.

"Kuroko-kun? Kau kenapa?" Suara sang pelatih menyadarkannya. Dengan cepat, ia menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. " _Daijoubu desu, Kantoku."_

"Baiklah. Semua, kembali latihan!"

"Ha'i !" Riko pun membagi mereka menjadi 2 tim, yaitu tim kelas 1 dan tim kelas 2. _Mini game_ pun dimulai.

.

Saat Kuroko ingin memberi _pass_ ke arah Furihata, Kagami lewat di depannya sehingga bola itu bersentuhan dengan kepala Kagami.

"Kuroko-teme! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu? Kagami-kun menghalangi jalanku." balas Kuroko dengan nada datarnya, seperti biasa.

Lalu, saat Kuroko hampir mendekati ring, Izuki menghalangi Kuroko. Lalu, Kuroko melewatinya dengan salah satu keahliannya, Vanishing Drive. Dan cara itu berhasil.

"Kemampuanmu semakin berkembang, Kuroko." seru Izuki sembari tersenyum. Senyum itu, entah kenapa membuat Kuroko merasa hangat.

Saat Kuroko berhasil mencapai ring dan bersiap untuk melakukan _shoot_ , ia dihadang lagi oleh Kiyoshi.

"Coba lewati aku kalau kau bisa Kuroko." Katanya dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Kiyoshi-senpai." Setelah berkata demikian, Kuroko menembakan bola itu ke ring dan…

Masuk.

Peluit dibunyikan. _Mini game_ kali ini dimenangkan oleh tim kelas 1, dengan hanya selisih satu angka. Semuanya tersenyum puas, dan hal ini membuat Kuroko kembali berpikir.

' _Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan perasaan ini. Rasa persahabatan dan kepercayaan..'_

Kuroko tersenyum tipis. Mungkin sudah saatnya ia melupakan masa lalu dan berbalik menuju masa depan bersama mereka. Tim basket SMA Seirin.

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

 **Yo, minna-san! Kembali dengan saya di fandom ini! Sebelumnya, author ijin kenalan.**

 **Penname saya di sini adalah Shinigami-sama13, panggil aja Shin ^^**

 **Sebenarnya, ide cerita ini berasal dari MV "Mukashi Mukashi no Kyou no Boku" by Kuroko no Basuke, yang menceritakan tentang masa lalu Kuroko. Mulai dari perkenalan di Teiko, perselisihan antar Kisedai, sampai masa-masa di Seirin.**

 **Akhir kata, Review please!**


End file.
